The invention pertains to frangible valved fittings which are self-sealing, and the frangible connectors therefor.
In the transporting of fluids, either liquids or gases, certain applications require that the fluid conduits be capable of fracturing at predetermined locations for safety purposes. Such requirements are common in the aircraft industry and in other applications wherein, in the event of accident, collision or crashes, it is desired that fuel lines, and other conduits containing inflammable liquids or gases, separate from tanks, reservoirs and other fittings and seal in order to minimize the spillage of inflammable liquids and reduce fire hazards, and improve the control of fires.
Also, frangible valved fittings are used to minimize the loss of control liquids, such as employed in hydraulic and air lines.
In the past, frangible valved fittings usually utilize poppet type valves placed within the fitting body passage. While such poppet valves are capable of sealing the fitting passage, their design and construction produces relatively high resistance to flow through the passage, and may create undesirable turbulence.
Also, known frangible valved fittings often utilize relatively close tolerances between components intended to move relative to each other during operation, and in view of the fact that long periods of time may exist between operation of the valve components of the fittings, the components may corrode or otherwise "freeze" relative to each other rendering the device inoperative when needed.